


Cupid's Pinch

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasizing, Pining, Romance, Smut, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: For every mischievous scheme that Claude had up his sleeve, the longing fantasies he had of you were by tenfold.





	Cupid's Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME COMING BUT WE'RE HERE NOW!!!
> 
> THE MOMENT THAT THE TIME SKIP TRAILER DROP WAS WHEN I CAME ACROSS [PH1′S “CUPID,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZMbMibo-iI) AND FROM THERE INSPIRATION CRITTED HARD AND THUS CAME ABOUT THIS PIECE!!!
> 
> AND WITH THIS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!

_"Sorry Teach--I was too busy daydreaming about you."_

A tease.

Those words were something Claude would chirp with a sweet yet cheeky grin in response to the stern if not exasperated look on your face. If he was lucky, he'd get to hear you speak to him, even if it was just to reprimand him for not paying attention in class, perhaps even ask that he stay afterwards for further discussion. Otherwise, he'd watch as you turn around to continue on with your lesson, his eyes lingering on your form as his mind drifted back to fantasy.

If he had it his way, he wouldn't have to resort to teasing quips and winks to get your full devoted your attention solely on him.

Rather, much like that of Cupid, the only thing he'd need to do was raise his bow, draw the string, and aim his infatuated affection right to your hear with expert form: all in his ever continuing yearning for you and you alone.

There was only so much room for any blossoming progress in terms of a relationship between you both. You were his mentor, and he was your pupil.

But circumstances be damned--or so he resolved himself.

Like he'd ever leave the delicate connection between the two of you in the hands of the gods.

He would get to know you, bond with you further and further until you opened your heart to him fully.

Without even needing to draw Cupid's arrow from afar, he would just raise his own--metaphorically, of course. He just so hoped to simply be right by your side to confide his love to you and you to him.

Thankfully it did eventually pay off.

During every second spent wondering how you'd look without a thread of fabric on, he was now well familiar with the tanlines that would form on your skin during the summer, his lips brushing over your complexion while he huffed on being the only thing allowed to kiss you--the sun aside.

The beads of sweat that would form on his temple while watching your hands handle the hilt of your sword were now akin to the ones that would develop while your fingers latched and clawed onto his shoulders out of a need from utter ecstasy--perhaps even around his throat if he teased and riled you up enough.

Needy frustration that formed while watching you innocently lick pastry cream from your lips during afternoon tea was now eased by exquisite satisfaction as he gazed upon your tongue cleaning off the sticky, pearl-hued ribbons that he released all over your mouth and fingers.

For all those lectures missed spent wondering how your legs would look without your stockings on, he was know well familiar with how soft your thighs were and their ticklishness whenever he had his face buried in-between them, the bristles of his beard scratching over your skin.

That sweet look of exasperation on your face from his behavior in class was now contested by that delicious expression of pleasure on your features that would reveal itself while he was burrowing his cock deep into your core, your bodies intertwined in immaculate unison.

And though much had transpired since his days at the academy, this habit of indulging in fantasy had yet to fully go away.

As he was doing now.

At least up until he heard the mindful call of his name, along with noticing the familiar fingers that were about to reach for his cheek in a teasing pinch.

But before your hand could even reach his face, he swiftly seized hold of your wrist before bringing your palm to his face with utter tenderness. Before you could utter a word, his lips sought the warm golden band on your ring finger, kissing it lovingly.

Mirth filling his forest green eyes, Claude gazed to you with absolute love, a grin appearing on his lips before soon disappearing when he proceeded to kiss you after he spoke.

"Sorry, darling--I was too busy daydreaming about you."

The truth.


End file.
